1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print device for printing code data including characters and symbols in association with (in correspondence to) code numbers of the code data.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of office automation has recently promoted the introduction of personal computers or work stations into enterprises. The personal computers are connected to a printer such as a laser printer or a dot printer which can perform a printing operation at high speed, and also connected to one another through cables to form a network system. Each of the computers transmits a desired document data or image data stored in a memory thereof to the laser printer or dot printer. The laser printer or the dot printer prints the desired document data or image data.
In general, in order to receive and print various kinds of document data of different code systems, the printer has beforehand stored therein plural (for example, 20) code tables corresponding to the plural kinds of code systems in a control device thereof. For reception of a document data, an operator manipulates a selection key on an operation panel of the printer to selectively set a code table which is suitable for the code system of the document data to be received. Through this manipulation, the printer carries out an accurate printing operation of the characters and symbols of the document data.
As described above, when the operator selectively sets a desired one of the plural kinds of code tables to print a desired document data, there may occur a case where the operator knows the name of the code table to be used, however, does not accurately recognize the characters and symbols which can be printed on the basis of the selected code table. In this case, the operator must refer to a manual each time to confirm the characters and symbols which can be printed using the code table. In some cases, the manual is not near to the operator and thus the operator cannot find it immediately. Accordingly, it takes a long time for the operator to refer to the manual and thus a print working efficiency is extremely reduced.